In the past, there has been known a vehicle illumination device that includes a plurality of semiconductor light sources arranged in a matrix and achieves arbitrary light distribution by selectively turning on a specific portion of the semiconductor light sources (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-45210
[Patent Document 2] JP-T-2003-503253
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2001-266620